I didn't know I'd love you so much
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: Spirit is wonded on a mission and is dying in the imforamury and with that happening Maka realizes she didn't know she loved him so much!plz enjoy and hope u like it! Plz read and listen to the song as well while reading!


V-chan:This is a spirit and maka short story.

Spirit:Yay! A story about me and my little Maka-chan!

V-chan: Be quiet before i hit you spirit!

Maka:God he's so embarraising! *groans*

Soul:I feel sorry for you Maka-chan.

V-chan: But Maka doesnt realiz she loves him so much

Maka:Read it or i'll take your SOUL!

Soul: V-chan doesnt own anything like this song or souleater and characters!

Spirit had to go on a mission with ex-wife Kami to take care of somethings in South America. But unfortitaly Kami didnt serve in the mission and deathscythe blamed himself causing him to get seriously ingured and be sent back to get medical attention quickly.

Its been a few days since Spirit returned.

But when Stein tryed working on him there was nothing he could do for his old friend but call his daughter Maka to let her know what was going on.

~At Soul and Maka's apartment~

The Gang were laughing and having a great time just hanging out and getting to relax for once with no missions to worry about. Soon the phone rang.

"I got it," Maka said while walking over to the phone.

"Hello Maka speaking, how can i help you," Maka said happily with a smile.

"Hello Maka, It's Proffessor Stein, What can i do for you?"

"Maka it's about your father Spirit, He was on a mission with your mother in South America and well Im afaird to imform you that your mother died on the mission and your father is here in the infurmary, I tryed everything i could Maka, but im also afaird to tell you he's dieing," Stein tells the young scythemeister on the other end of the phone.

Maka was quiet for a few mintinues with her back to the others so they didnt see her tears.

"Thank you for letting me know Stein, Im on my way there now," Maka said while hanging up the phone.

"Yo Maka what's wrong," Soul asked while looking at his meister/girlfriend.

"Soul im taking the bike, needs me at the school," Maka said while grabbing the keys and running out the door.

"MAKA WAIT! Man what got into her all of the sudden?" Soul asked with a sigh.

"She seemed sad about something," Tsubaki said while looking at the door as well. The others could only nod in agreement.

~At the school~

"Im glad you came Maka, He's inside you can go and see him, but please be quiet," Stein asked Maka while walking out of the room. Maka remebered how her papa would sing to her in away like he was talking to her and smiled.

Spirit tryed to sit up when he saw Maka standing by the bed and Maka tryed to stop him while singing to him. Spirt had something to say but couldnt get it to come out.

Maka:Dad be still,there is nothing you need say,it can wait.

Spirit:Maka, your mother's calling me.

Maka:Sometimes I wanted to cry when the people on TV were not

quite the way we were somehow I guess I just I didn't know I'd

love you so much I didn't know I'd love you so much I didn't know I'd love

you so much but I do.

Spirit:Sometimes I'd stay up all

night wishing to God that I was the one who died. Sometimes it's not

enough time. But I didn't know I'd love you so much I didn't know I'd love

you so much I didn't know I'd love you so much but I do.

Maka:Didn't know I'd love you so much.

Spirit:Didn't know I'd love you so much.

Both:Didn't know I'd love you so much but I do.

Spirit:Maka, go.

Maka:Dad, I will not

leave you here you will live.

Spirit:But you've already saved me,

and change the world for me.

Both:We will always have

each other in our time of need

(Maka) Daddy, you're the world to

me.

(Spirit) Maka, you're the world to me.

With once last look at Maka while smiling Spirit had died in Maka's arms. "Papa no, no, no, please come back, please come back," Maka begged while crying and hugged her father close to her.

"Im sorry Maka," Stein said while walking in the room to see who was crying and placed a hand on Maka's shoulder.

Spirit was bleeding alot when Maka was holding him and got all over her. Soon the teachers finally got Maka to let go of Spirit and Kami, her parnets, so they could give them a proper ceramoney.

Soon Maka came back to the apartment covered in blood.

"Oh my god Maka, what happened to you?" Tsubaki asked while turning to see who came through the door. Soul quickly ran over the crying Maka who collasped on the floor just sitting there and crying.

~A few days~

After the funeral Maka was standing over her parents gaves sadly smiling while whispering before she left "I didn't know I'd love so much, but i do."

V-chan:All done while typing this i was crying and litening to the song at the same time and it's a perfect song for them. T^T

Maka:*crys*

Soul: That was so sad and sweet at the same time V-chan. *holds Maka*

Kid:Yes it was.

V-chan:Thanks guys!


End file.
